The Counselor
by XoxoFairyTailXoxo
Summary: This story is about Natsu, a bad boy, and Lucy,the new counselor, who fall in love... yes yes I know... this story isn't as great or good. But anyways, this is a typical regular story that has drama and romance and bad language, y'know the usual things that most likely would happen in the teenage life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and also I don't own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did! By the way, this is just a normal school, so no magic. Sorry for the words. I hope you like this story! And if you read my other story The BreakUp? I'm sooo sorry for not updating! But I will...

Natsu Dragneel, a boy with pink hair and age 18, was the oldest in his class and also a bad boy (in this case, he cusses and picks fights, and never lost a match before, yet.). No one ever sat near him and no one liked him either, even the teachers. His seat was the last and last row with no one to chat with, but he didn't care. Natsu hated everyone and even when people talked bad about him, he didn't care, but instead he insulted them back. He had bad and poor grades, but surprisingly he didn't flunk, maybe because of the principle, Makaroav. Mrs. Evergreen, Natsu's teacher, really wanted to help Natsu, but he never gave her a chance and would lie time to time. He was an orphan, so he never had the chance to get parental love or friends. He was very handsome and cute, but with his attitude, none of the girls would go out with him, except a certain white-haired girl, Lisanna. She never talked to him, but she had a crush on him for a long time, but he didn't notice her at all.

Everyone in Mrs. Evergreen's class was in the classroom chatting, but a certain pink-haired boy wasn't in there. Lisanna looked around anxiously for Natsu, while her friends looked at her and then smirked very evilly.

"Who're you (hiccup) looking for L-i-s-a-n-n-a?" asked Cana.

"She's looking for Natsu, her crush," said Levy.

"Be quiet! Oohh, look Levy, it's Gajeel," Lisanna cooed. At that statement, Levy turned red. "Shut the fuck up Lisanna" she replied, but Lisanna just laughed it off. They were in the class yelling at each other, until they heard the door open, and it was Mrs. Evergreen. Everyone in the classroom was just about to settle down when Mrs. Evergreen told them to, but heard a SLAM! They turned their heads toward the noise and saw Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu! I told you so many times, not to slam that door! Anyways, why were you late, AGAIN?" said Mrs. Evergreen, but the respond was just a 'tsk and Natsu sat in his seat, last seat, last row. Mrs. Evergreen didn't care about his lateness anymore, but was still angry. So she just kept teaching. Natsu stared out of the window and saw a blonde girl the same age as him, but she didn't have a school uniform either. He decided to ignore "it" anyway.

"Natsu Dragneel, come to the office, I repeat Natsu Dragneel." the announcer said. "Uh oh, here he goes again, making all the trouble. I wonder what he did this time," Gray asked.

"Gosh, what a horrible person. God I'd hate to be his friend." A male student said.

"Yeah, but he's cute! But he's a bad boy!" a girl squealed.

"Yeah, and an asshole!" the girls laughed, except Lisanna. She looked worried and was about to walk up to him, but he got up from his seat and glared a death glare at them (which scared the shit out of his classmates, except for Gray, Ezra, Gajeel, and Mrs. Evergreen.) and left to the principal's office.

As he entered, he saw the same blondie, but now he had a good view of her, he ALMOST blushed at the sight of her back and curvious butt, but didn't show it. He put on a bored expression on his face. "What do you want?" Natsu replied coldly, but the blondie didn't flinch a bit. Her back faced Natsu, so he couldn't see her face. "Natsu, I want you to meet the new student and also your new tutor, she'll be helping you with your attitude and some other certain things." Makarov said. "Who said I needed help?" he replied. Before any of them argued, the blondie stood up turned to face the still standing Natsu and warmly said, "Hello I'm Lucy, it's a pleasure to see you." Natsu saw the blondie's (well Lucy's) face, and well….. didn't want to get caught up with her beautiful brown eyes, so instead of replying nicely, "Shut the fuck up, bitch." Lucy froze and started twitching her eye and a nerve pop right on her head. "Umm…Natsu may I remind you, you should never ever call Lucy any of those words," Makaorav said stutteringly. "Oi, call me that again pinky," Lucy replied with her bangs covering her eyes. Natsu smirked and said, "Shut the fuck up b-." Before he said that word, Lucy with all her might punched Natsu to the wall and smirked at him again, "Don't think I'm weak like those other girls, you dumbass," and she walked away to the hallway. "Hoho, Natsu you have a very good love match for you this year," Makaroav laughed. "Shut up old man, and I'm not going to see THAT blondie, whether you like it or not," Natsu replied and started walking out the door with his hands in his pockets.

LUCY POV.

'That dumbass bastard thinks he can call me a bitch like he wants to, well this Lucy will not tolerate his behavior. But I have to admit he is kinda cute and handsom-, wait Lucy focus, think about school and don't let the pinky bastard get in your head' Lucy thought to herself. She was the counselor, but she was kind of also a student, but she forgot her uniform at the school when she visited. She grabbed her uniform in her locker where she placed it after she visited last summer and changed in the girls' bathroom and sighed when she came out. "Hmmmmm…..I forgot the paper for my classes, maybe someone around here might help, but everyone was in class." Then she spotted a flash of pink at the corner of her eye. She ran towards that spot and it led her to two doors, which was the exit out to the backyard where they, the school, planted the flowers and vegetables there. "That's weird, I was sure I spotted the pink haired bastard." She said to herself. She decided to lie down on the long soft grass near a cherry blossom tree that was on a hill not too far from the school. "Maybe I'll rest here, just for a while." And Lucy fell asleep and breathed very slowly.

END Of POV.

~DING DONG~

~D&D~ (Day Dream)

A 10 year old little girl was playing in the meadow near her big mansion.

"Ne, mama!" she ran to a blonde woman with a white long dress.

"Yes, Lucy?" the blonde woman replied.

"When I grow up to be th-is tall," Lucy stretched her arms up, "Will I find my prince?"

Lucy's mother smiled and chuckled, "Of course my dear, your prince will be there waiting for you."

"But how will I know if he's the one?" Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

"Well,..hmm….let's see. Ah yes! I know who your prince will be!"

"Who mama? Who?" Lucy jumped up and down.

"Well, I can't tell you his name," Lucy pouted, "But~ I can tell you what he will do when he knows you're his princess."

Lucy's face lit up and she smiled sooooo wide.

"Your prince will kiss you under the moonlight, near this meadow. He will dance with you first, and hold you tight when you sleep. Then he will say he loves you and kiss you even more." Lucy was so confused.

"But, mama! How will he know that he needs to come to this meadow?" Lucy skipped around for a moment.

"Oh, he's been here before! He and you even danced one time at the ball. You don't remember because you were 4 yrs. Old and he was 5. You both had you're masks on too!"

"Hmmm….weeell, was he cute?" Lucy bluntly asked.

"Yes! He was a charmer! Although, he had some flaws…like his hair, his attitude, and other stuff." The mother mumbled.

"What?" Lucy tilted her head.

END OF DREAM

"Miss? Umm..Miss?" an unknown voice called out to Lucy.

"Hmmmm?" Lucy opened her eyes.

"Well, it's time for class and umm….lunch is over…" Lucy looked at the girl in front of her. The girl's long dark blue hair and brown eyes just made her look so adorable.

Lucy repeated the unknown girl's voice in her head and then her eyes went wide.

"Oh CRAP! I gotta go! I've been sleeping toooo long! Well bye!" Lucy yelled and dashed for the classroom. (Well a random one!)

"I'm Lucy by the way!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Lucy-san! I'm Wendy!" Wendy yelled back and smiled.

Lucy smiled back and kept running to a classroom

Lucy reached for the door knob while running, but it was opened by someone else. Her eyes grew very wide and so did the person who opened the door.

"Natsu? What are you waiting for? Go out!" Gildarts yelled. Lucy was running too fast and so she began to slowly fall in the classroom, dragging Natsu also.

"Kya!" Lucy yelled and held onto Natsu for dear life. And well for Natsu that was the first time he ever got a girl to fall on him. But he never knew that Lucy would fall in love with him. And that's how it started, it started with a fall.

REVIEWS, PM Messages, Comments, And Although I hate this, Criticism? Any would be fine!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I love you guys! Thank you for the reviews! And uhh.. this story was already made a year ago, but I forgot to upload it. Hehe anyways I'll do my best! I don't own Fairy Tail! -_-**

* * *

**_'__THUD!'_ **Natsu and Lucy fell hard on the ground.

Lucy groaned, "Ugh..." she held her head and looked down. Natsu groaned and looked up.

"AHHHHH! HENTAI!" Lucy screamed.

"Wmwhaf tmh fumfc" Natsu mumbled. He was being squished by Lucy's boobs.(Lol, I know I got this from the anime…) All of the students tried to see what happened and Gildarts

was looking away. Lisanna looked shocked and worried. Lucy slowly lifted herself off, but got pushed to the ground by Natsu. He stood up and left Lucy on the floor. Then he quickly

walked out room without a word.

"Um… miss? You're the transfer student right?" Gildarts asked, giving a hand to her. Lucy sat up correctly and smiled.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to see you!" Lucy said as she took the hand. All the guys eyes were as big as sockets when they saw Lucy's beauty. The girls looked surprised too, but

Lisanna was the only one who had attention to Lucy's big breast. She looked sad. (LOL, I'm sorry I just wanted to put that there.) Lucy finally got to her feet and said, "Hello class! I'm

Lucy Heartiflia! It's a pleasure to see you!" She bowed and then smiled. The guys were whistling, and the girls eyeing Lucy to see if she was a nice person. "Ok? Any questions?"

Gilarts asked. ALL the guys raised their hands.

"You." Lucy pointed at the raven-haired boy.

"Well the names Gray and where are you from?" Gray asked.

"Well… I was born in the wealthy family, the Heartiflias. So basically I lived in Hargeon.." Lucy looked down when she answered.

"Oh ok…" Gray said.

"Ooh, ooh! Pick me, Pick me!" said Loke.

"Ok, you." Lucy pointed at Loke.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked and at that point all of the students hands, that were guys, dropped.

"Well, um… no." Lucy said. And all the guys' hopes rose up. _'Hmm… I guess I found the firter. I better avoid him.'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Then do you want one?" Loke asked.

"No thank you!" Lucy smiled. And after that, Lucy was asked many questions. And it took thirty minutes, just for the questions to stop. Lucy was smiling and looked at the back of the

classroom. '_Hmm? Why aren't the students sitting back there? No one's occupying them…'_ she thought.

"Ok now that we are finished, Lucy you can go and sit near Levy McGarden! Levy raise your hand!" Gildarts yelled.

"Hai, sensei!" Levy replied, raising her hand. Natsu came back in the classroom and didn't bother closing the door. In his hand was a coke and he had his earphones plugged in his

ears. Then he sat in his seat.

_'Oh, that's why they don't sit there._' Lucy chuckled.

"Umm… ? Aren't you going to go?" Gildarts had a confused look.

"Hmm? Oh yeah…umm…can I sit back there?" Lucy asked.

"What? Over there? No I don't think you should."

"Why can't I?"

"Because it's not a good place to sit and-"

"Please…" Lucy said seductively, touching her lips.

"Oh-ok then… I guess so," Gildarts went back to teaching. Lucy slowly walked to the seat next to Natsu, but as she was going there was a guy who was going to touch her ass. The

boy reached out, but two hands prevented it to happen.

"No no no… never touch," Lucy whispered in his ears. Natsu looked at Lucy. He watched every movement that she made. Lucy looked at Natsu and smirked playfully,

"Like what you see, pinky?" Lucy greeted and sat next to him. Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Oh it's the blonde bitch." and looked out the window as usual. He placed his hand under his chin.  
Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down. Lucy chuckled to herself again.

"Are you ok? Sorry for the punch it's just that, you shouldn't say that to someone you just met. Especially when that person was being nice to you." Lucy looked at Natsu, but he just

ignored her. Meanwhile, Lisanna was worried sick and scared. The worried part was because of the blonde chick, Lucy, that was sitting to her crush! The scared part, she doesn't

know.

'_Oh No, I feel like something bad is going to happen..'_ Lisanna thought.

**~DING DONG~**

"Class is dismissed!" Gildarts said. Levy ran up to Lucy who was packing everything up.

"So Lucy, I mean Lu-chan! How did it feel to have **Natsu Dragneel** on your chest? Did you like it?" Levy raised her eye brows up and down. Lucy looked at Levy and frowned. She had her phone in

her hand and she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Well for starters, it was my intention to do that and secondly, it shouldn't be any of your concern." Lucy looked at Natsu in the corner of her eye. Natsu was just packing up and

looking bored as usual. Lucy glared at Natsu and walked out with her bag leaving her phone on her desk. Levy just stared at Lucy for a while, but shook her head.

"Wait, Lu-chan! I'm sorry!" Levy ran to Lucy and apologized. Of course Lucy accepted it and they walked home together. Soon after that the only person that was left was Natsu. He

stared at the phone for a while and closed his eyes. He scrunched his nose and hesitated. But eventually was walking out. "Oh no! Where is it!" a girl voice said. Natsu looked at the

opened door and saw the blondie. Lucy walked slowly to her desk, never leaving eye contact from Natsu

.

.

.

.  
She finally turned to her desk, "So… um… I'm sorry for this morning, Natsu." Natsu grabbed the doorknob and paused.

"Natsu?" Lucy faced Natsu with her phone in her hand.

'SLAM' and Natsu was gone.

"Mou! He didn't have to do that! Ugh… but I feel sad for him." Lucy had a pity face, but soon it changed to a determined one." I have decided! Natsu Dragneel I will change you! I'll try,

no, I will change you! Whether you like it or not! FIGHTING!" Lucy pumped her fists in the air. And then Lucy sighed and walked out of the school. 'But, how will I change him?' Lucy

kept that thought in her head the whole time.

* * *

**Wha~ I'm done with the second chapter! Sorry I know it's not a lot, but I just sort of rushed. Anyways, thanks to: Jessiemaebay, Wrath Dragoneel, The Executor Zero, XxxRikoxxX , **  
**AnimeLoverForeverXD, Avga, Kari-FairyTail, RoWenXGaLe, and all the other the people for reviewing!**

P.S  
I'm not going to be updating this week and maybe next week also...I'm gunna go to Disneyland and I am going to hang out with my cousin so yeah...and sorry that I won't update for awhile! Anyways sayornara!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I love you guys! Thanx for the support!**

* * *

The next night was a Friday night. No school! Lucy was sort of thankful. She decided to go out for a walk in black clothing. She was walking to the store first to find a

book to read. She was interested in many things. She was a perfect girl that any guy would want. She had many interests. She loved reading, writing, sports, and she

loves animals. She's intelligent, great at fighting, great at sports, great at looking her best, she gets along with everyone, and she is wealthy of course. Although she

seems perfect, she has flaws. But no one knows her flaws. Lucy finally got her book and started reading on a bench. She heard some rukus around somewhere and

followed the sound.

* * *

The gang jumped him out of now where. He was trapped in an alley. It was nighttime. They appeared out of the blue. He wasn't scared or afraid. He didn't tremble like

how others would. He narrowed his eyes at the gang.

"Who are you, ugly?" the teen said.

The gang's leader looked like an ugly wart hog. He was fat and he had a hump on his back. His teeth were cricked and oh boy the wart on the right side of his cheek

was just way to noticeable! He had a triple chin **(Sorry! I don't wanna be mean to fat people…)**And oh boy his smirk was terrible! But, don't judge a book by its

cover.

"What? You don't remember me, pinky? I'm Ichiro." the said pinky man raised a brow.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen an ugly piece of shit like you in my life." The leader's vain popped.

"You always would do that, but this time I'll let it go."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to join my gang. You're very strong and wise. You have power and although you look tough, we know you're soft."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Natsu yelled.

"Just join us!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"LISTEN! We want you to come and unite with us."

"Well too bad! You're just an ass with a fucking ugly face and body! And on top of that, you're fat!"

"THAT'S IT! I've tried my best to be nice, but you are too fuckin ANNOYING! KILL HIM GUYS!" Ichiro yelled. The gang members ran to Natsu. There were 13 guys, but

with the leader there were 14 guys.

"Huwaa!" one guy yelled. Natsu had his hands in his pockets and just kicked the poor guys face in a flash. The members stopped to see their teammate get kicked in

the face into the air and fall 10 feet away from where they were just standing.

"Just so you know, I won't go easy." Natsu glared. The members just gaped at him.

"What are you guys doing? Get him!" the leader screamed.

"Ugh! Just shut the fuck up! You fucking fatass!" Natsu yelled back.

"Guah!" the whole gang, excluding the leader, came and attacked Natsu all at once. Natsu just smirked.

"Not a great idea." He said and ran towards them too. Natsu ran behind one guy and hit him on the pressure point. Then Natsu punched the next guy in the gut and

back kicked the next guy in the jaw that came. When two guys were coming from different sides, Natsu grabbed one of them and knocked the other one. _'8 more to go _

_huh?'_Natsu thought. One guy tried to hit Natsu, but Natsu ducked. Natsu took his chance and kicked the guy in the face.

"I really need to end this quickly." Natsu mumbled to himself. He jumped over one guy by placing one hand on the guy's face. Then he front flipped and landed on his

feet. The guys came behind him, and Natsu elbowed the closes guy that came. One guy got too close and literally almost got Natsu, but Natsu bent down, and swept

that guy off his feet. Three of the gang members were trying to take their wounded friends to their place, but got punched by Natsu. 'Two more!' Natsu ran to the gang

member and the guy screamed and tried to run away from Natsu. Natsu was about to kick him in the face but heard a gun go off and then Natsu fell to the ground. He

tried to get up but the bullet was deep in his right shoulder.

"Hahaha! You should've been more careful! You should try to learn more about your opponents." Ichiro laughed. The gun went off again. This time it hit Natsu's left

shoulder. Natsu didn't look like he was in pain, but he was. He was losing a lot of blood and he was just a few minutes or seconds from fainting due to the loss of a huge

amount of blood.

"Thank you Ichiro-sama! For saving me!" the gang member said.

"YOU! You're just a fucking scaredy cat! Just die!" Ichiro yelled. And member fell to the ground.

Natsu just stood there watching the ex-member fall.

"Hahahaahaha! Now it's your turn. But you do have a choice. You can die or you can live and join me. What do you say?" Natsu just looked disgusted.

"I'd rather die than unite with you! You're just a sick, ugly fatass! So shut the fuck up!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine then. I was planning on killing you anyway." Ichiro pointed the gun at Natsu and was about to pull the trigger until, 'BAM!'

Natsu's eyes widened and the person he stared at smirked.

"Y'know, I thought you were supposed to be strong enough. I guess you do need protection." The person smiled and had just punched Ichiro earlier.

"Shut the fuck up, blonde bitch."

"You do know you're in debt to me now, right?" the blonde said. Natsu's eyes slowly closed.

"Ughh! Idiot! Now I have to bring you to the hospital!" Lucy yelled.

She grabbed Natsu and walked towards the closest hospital. She left the gang to the cops she called earlier.

* * *

**Ok I know it's short. But anyways this chapter was horrible! I get it. It's ok. Comment, review, or p.m. me is fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe I'm back~ Thank you for all the reviews! I love ya guys!**

* * *

The room, the bed, and the seats were all white. But there in the bed, laid a pink haired boy and a

blonde haired girl.

He closed his eyes really tight and slowly opened them. He saw the blondie asleep with her head on the

bed and arms under her head. He tried to ssit up, but his shoulders ached badly.

The door opened, which caused Natsu to turn his head really fast. He looked at the doctor.

"Hello . I am Dr. Hinotsuki, and I am your doctor for the day."

"Oh, and? Why the fuck is this blondie here?" was taken back.

"Well she brought you hear… and she stayed her for a week without going home. I don't understand

why though, because she isn't a relative or a friend is what she told me. I told her to go home and rest

but she didn't rest and just waited until your surgery was over. After that she just fell asleep there."

Natsu looked at Lucy in a questioning face. The doctor smiled, "Is she your girlfriend?" Natsu looked at

the doctor and looked disgusted, "NO! This blonde bitch is a stupid horrible person! She gets angry for

stupid things and does stupid things!" the doctor smiled, "Hehe, ok then… Just tell me when she wakes

up." Dr. Hinotsuki walked out of the room.

Natsu just sighed and looked at Lucy. He put his palm under his chin and glared

at her. 'Dude this little bitch idiot. I fucking hate her!'

"Oi! Wake up blonde bitch! Hello?" Natsu poked Lucy's cheek.

"Ugly blonde! Wake upp!" Natsu pulled her cheek making Lucy's eye shoot open. She grabbed

Natsu's wrist and threw him to the ground, while screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled. The

doctor came running in and so did the nurses. They all asked what happened, and Lucy explained that

she got a little jumpy and so she flipped him over. The doctor whispered to one of the nurses, "I guess

is right, she does get angry over weird things…" While Lucy was apologizing, Natsu was

knocked out cold.

"Ms. Heartiflia, could you go to house and get some extra clothes? I hope it's not a burden

but he needs to change."

"Oh ok, but uhh I don't know where he lives."

"Well, that's not good. Hmmm… is there anyone you know that might know where he lives?"

"Hmm… I guess so, I mean I could try."

"Good, ok. And if you can, bring something that is nice." Lucy nodded and went out of the hospital. She

took a bus to the school and ran to Principle Makarov's office. She opened the door and greeted him.

"Principle Makarov I need help." Lucy said.

"Take a seat then." Lucy shook her head.

"Do you know where Natsu lives?" Makarov looked confused.

"Yes, bu-"

"Great, can you tell me where, exactly?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Natsu is in the hospital, so I need to get spare clothes for him. So can you tell me?"

"Natsu's in the hospital? Oh I got to go and see him!" Makrov got up and started walking to the door.

"Ok, you can go, but tell me where his house is!" Makarov looked at Lucy.

"Oh yeah, it's located in the forest. Here. That's the map to go there." Lucy took the map from Natsu

and looked at Makarov.

"Thank you!" Lucy ran out of the office and ran down the stairs. She almost slipped, but caught herself.

She bumped into Lisanna and they both fell down.

"Are you okay?" They both asked. Then they laughed, but Lucy was the first to get up.

"Sorry Lisanna, but I gotta go!"

"Oh-ok…" Lisanna found a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up.

"Lucy you dropped this!" Lisanna yelled, but Lucy was long gone. Lucy made it out of the school. Lucy

ran and ran. She bumped into people, but she still ran. Lucy to get the ticket and went in the train. She

tapped her foot as she saw the trees and houses. Finally they reached to the stop and she bolted

through the people. She sprinted to the pathway in the forest. She kept walking deeper and deeper in

the forest.

"Ok, now all I need is to find Natsu's house." Lucy dug her hand into her pocket and she looked

confused. "Oh crap! Noo, no I can't lose it! NO!" Lucy checked everywhere. She touched her head and

gasped. _'I'm all alone!'_ Lucy thought. She shook her head and decided to look for Natsu's house herself.

_'Ugh… this is harder than I expected!'_ Then she walked deeper into the forest and found a tree house.

_'Maybe this is it!'_ Lucy saw a ladder that led up to the tree house. She climbed it and looked down,

_'Woah, this is a little more higher than I expected…'_ Lucy kept climbing and looked at the sign

on the door.**_ 'Come in and you'll die!'_** And it was written in blood. Lucy chuckled,_ 'That would be sorta_

_like Natsu…'_ Lucy opened the door and walked in. 'Well…it's not bad. It just needs to be cleaned.' Lucy

looked at the walls and there were pictures of Natsu with a blue cat.

"He looks so happy! And cute!" Lucy squealed. In the picture was a small Natsu smiling and holding a

blue cat.

"Who knew a big and tough boy could be a small innocent kind child?" Lucy smiled.

She looked at all the pictures on the walls and was confused.

"Isn't that Gray and Ezra? And what about them? Aren't they from Fairy Tail?" Lucy looked confused.

In the picture were kids. One was Ezra, one was Gray, and the other little kids were from Fairy Tail. They

were ALL smiling and laughing. Lucy kept walking and didn't realize that there was something or

someone and she tripped over it.

"Ouch!"

"AYE!"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Lucy yelled.

* * *

**ALL DONE**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, P.M. ME!**


End file.
